


Society Background Thing

by RuleBreakingMormon



Series: New At This.... [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, just working out details, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title babe:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Society Background Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Was requested, and like an ass, I took my sweet ole time filling it, so here it is:)

FIRST: THE POPULACE IN GENERAL  
I want to get this out so as not to confuse: cats (as in the actual animal) do not exist. When someone refers to a 'cat', they are talking bout someone who has a tail and/or ears. There are two types of people in this world: those with the cat gene, and those without. People who have the cat gene (Homo Felis Catus) have a tail, cat ears at the top of their heads instead of human ears on the side, or both. They also have other abilities that make them a little more cat-like. Heightened senses, stronger bodies, and what causes this is an extra chromosome called the 'C' Chromosome. Yes, this makes A/B/O chromosome shit a bit harder to explain, but, seriously, there's a shit ton of chromosomes to track. 

1\. Basic gender chromosomes go as thus: Alpha male~ XYA. Alpha female~ XXA......I think you get it (juat add O for dem 'megas and no extra letters for dem betas)  
2\. Now, lets add in the cat gene (betas cannot have the gene. if they do, they have a disorder called Felis Chromosomal Disorder, and usually have half-formed tails or ears [which causes deafness] and mental disorders to add in the mix) (btw, im not being insensitive, I have a cousin with Asperger's, so please, lets keep this all fiction)....back to genes!! Alpha Male Cat~XYAC. Omega Male Cat~ XYOC. Alpha Female Cat~ XXAC. Omega Female Cat~ XXOC

Alright, glad to see you're still with me.

SECOND: THE DYNAMICS (in sorta maybe detail)

ALPHA:  
-Males have no changes from the whole view on them....got that lovely knot and that's about it.  
-Dem gorgeous lady alphas: have a phallus-like appendage that only makes it's appearance while in the presence of an omega in heat (and do have a knot). Though they may have sex outside heat, they cannot penetrate. Also, they have a uterus, but no ovum (thus no menstrual cycle), and cannot be impregnated, but can technically give birth through artificial insemination....

BETA:  
-Regular people.........nothing special bout their nether regions. They have no probs getting preggers, and can give birth to all dynamics.

OMEGAS:  
-Heats: are different for every person. Text book length of heats: 3-5 days. Shorter with no alpha, longer with alpha, up to 8 days. Length between heats: 3-4 months. Every person is different.  
-Men: have a uterus. it is connected to the rectum through the vagina. the prostate is directly under the vagina. Outside of heat the passage is closed with a thick wall of mucus. It will loosen and turn into the slick that will lubricate the rectum when heat hits. They have no testes, so cannot impregnate others. (They still have the penis because evolution sucks ass that's why).  
-Women: have no periods. Why would they if they have heats? More fertile than betas.....I guess that and the heats are the only things that separate the omega chicks from the beta chicks......and the fact that omega chicks have shit ton more pheromones.....

SOCIETY AND HIEARCHY:

Alphas, of course, are at the top, most non-cats, taking government positions and joining the military more often than other dynamics. Betas are the worker bees. Construction, cubicles, and business men. Omegas are most likely found where the kits are found. They all have the same rights, but omegas are still held back (much like women in this world) and becoming a big name is a hard thing.

(Side note: lols, forgot to tell you, but kits are literally born as kittens, then shift at about 1 year-old, and stay in that form for the rest of their life. That is only for those with the C gene. No C gene, no kits, no shifts. Born as human babies. If the couple is mixed, then the baby (or babies) with take the mother's form, whether the father had dominant genes or not.)

That is in First World Countries though, when the people have it good. In other countries, religion might impede omegas or cats from having jobs, or showing skin. 

SO, I think that's all......this has been fun..........Thanks for asking!


End file.
